


Looking For It

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, older Ignis x younger Noctis, world of ruin era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis comes back out of the crystal still as young as when he entered it. Also he wants to climb older Ignis like a tree. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Looking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=4101499#cmt4101499).
> 
> /handwaves the sad reality of Noctis being an emotional wreck on his way to die after the WoR timeskip in favor of a rather frisky perky Noctis and no angst (OK maybe a little angst). Look, I have simple needs and they are fluffy spicy 32/20 IgNoct that doesn't make me want to cry while I write it. Maybe he doesn't need to sacrifice himself in this divergence? Maybe he just doesn't know yet?
> 
> Title from Tinashe's "Looking 4 It" because I had this on repeat while writing. "Where's bae?"

 

 

  
After ten years of crystal stasis, Noctis seemed somewhat weakened, but incredibly unchanged. It took a while to take that in.  
  
Ignis had lived through ten long years of wondering if he'd ever meet Noctis again, his memories becoming faded and blurred by wishful-thinking and fantasy. Since he couldn't see the photo and video mementos they still had from that time, he no longer trusted that the image of Noctis in his mind was really like him anymore.  
  
But that voice—apart from being exhausted and cracked—was his Noctis. It sounded unchanged from the voice Ignis carried in his mind, and from time to time heard in video clips and a handful of voice messages that hadn't been lost during years of fighting and deprivation.  
  
"Ig..." Noctis sounded breathless and pained.  
  
Ignis stood up, hearing scuffling steps nearing, and then Noctis fell against his chest, heaving deep breaths. Ignis found Noctis's narrow shoulders and gently squeezed.  
  
"Yes, Noctis."  
  
The smell of sweat and dust billowed up to him, Noctis's hair brushing his chin, still holding a hint of his old citrusy shampoo. It was like Ignis had been transported ten years into the past.  
  
Noctis's breath was coming fast, blowing warm and damp at the open gap of Ignis's shirt. His hands lay heavily on Ignis's chest, clutching at the fabric. His forehead dropped to Ignis's chest too, the almost feverish warmth of his skin soaking through their clothes.  
  
With comforting gestures, Ignis held him closer, took more of Noctis's slumping weight. Feeling how Noctis trembled, Ignis didn't want to be overwhelmed by emotion. Noctis needed many things, and Ignis sobbing all over him right now was not one of them. But it had been so long since he'd been able to hold Noctis, and he hadn't allowed himself to hope too much that he ever would again. Tears of gratitude and joy were prickling his eyes. Ignis took several deep steadying breaths, hoping his voice wouldn't sound too choked up.  
  
"Noctis, are you hungry? I can also show you where you can wash up, if you would prefer that first."  
  
"Sorry," Noctis mumbled, slowly lifting his head. "Don't really know what I want right now."  
  
Ignis brushed his fingers up to cup Noctis's cheeks. They were dry and too warm.  
  
"You need rest."  
  
"Haha, Gods, I've been sleeping for ten years, Iggy. I could do with being awake for a while."  
  
"As you wish." Ignis smiled, surprising himself with how easily happiness now blossomed on his face and radiated in his chest. It had been too long since he had something to genuinely smile about.  
  
"I'm down for just sitting around for a bit. You guys can fill me in on what the hell's been going on while I was napping."  
  
"Napping my ass," Gladio growled.  
  
Ignis had already heard and felt Gladio's approach from outside the room, but Noctis startled under his hands.  
  
"Gladio!"  
  
Ignis let him go, and heard Noctis squeak as the air was squeezed out of him in one of Gladio's bear hugs. Prompto was not far behind, with another round of yelping and laughing.  
  
"Ig, come on, we're going upstairs. It's warmer there," Prompto added, probably to Noctis since the sound of his voice had turned direction.  
  
Ignis found his cane at the side of the chair where he'd left it. He was fairly familiar with this building, but with many people coming and going leaving things lying around the ground floor; and the happy shock of Noctis's return clouding his mind, he liked to keep it on hand.  
  
The upstairs room  was the large bedroom, big enough for a double bed, shelves, sofa, and armchair. None of it was as clean as Ignis would have liked, but he'd gotten used to a lot of sub-standard conditions, both on their road-trip and since Eos was plunged into permanent darkness.  
  
The bed creaked torturedly when someone dropped their weight on it. Noctis groaned deeply. The combination of sounds prickled into Ignis's mind with images of Noctis spread out on the bed cover. Thoughts he did not need right then, thank you very much. He pushed up his glasses and took more care with making his way to the sofa than he needed to.  
  
"Iggy, the sofa's empty. Or do you want the armchair?" Prompto piped up.  
  
"The sofa will do fine, thank you."  
  
"The bed~" Noctis stage-whispered, and Gladio snorted from the direction of the armchair, where he settled heavily.  
  
"Not wasting any time there, Princess."  
  
"Shut up. I basically haven't gotten laid for ten years don't look at me."  
  
Ignis crossed his legs, and tried to hide his amused expression behind his hand. He hadn't quite expected Noctis to be interested. It was a little flattering. He tried his best to keep his appearance in order, but living in a world of ruin held many drawbacks for one's beauty routine and health. He didn't know if he'd aged well, or if his outfits looked matched. Not to mention the scarring.  
  
"Dude, did you even feel time passing? I mean, you really haven't aged a day on the outside," Prompto said.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess, it's like how you can feel time passing when you're dreaming. My time perception wasn't normal, but it wasn't like closing my eyes for 2 seconds and then waking up here, ten years later."  
  
"Whoa that's kind of cool, and spooky..." Prompto shuffled and fidgeted on the sofa beside Ignis.  
  
They talked more quietly on the topic of their own lives while Noctis was in stasis. So much awful shit had gone down, but things had gotten better in the past years; so they tried to focus on what they had now. Noctis probably felt bad enough about the realization that in his long absence Eos plunged into eternal night over-run by daemons.  
  
After maybe 30 minutes, Noctis was taking longer to reply or add anything to the conversation. He yawned and tried to hide it. Not likely when Ignis's senses had been focused on him most of the time, taking in his tired laughter and little groans, his sighs, the hoarseness of his voice only growing clearer.  
  
In a lull of the conversation, Ignis spoke up: "Noct, I know I already asked, but do you want something to eat? It's really no trouble, and you'll need your strength."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I am feeling kind of hungry now. Thanks, Specs. Some water would be nice too. Um, do you need a hand with—?"  
  
"That's quite all right. I know my way around, and you should rest while you can."  
  
"While I can?" A whine almost seeped into Noctis's voice. How nostalgic.  
  
Prompto and Gladio laughed.  
  
***  
  
After Ignis fed Noctis, he figured it was time to also get him cleaned up before he just collapsed into bed. Despite Noctis's protests about not wanting to sleep, Ignis knew he was practically nodding off now that he had a full stomach. He sounded so adorably sleepy.  
  
"Noct, can you still manage to take a shower? We even have hot water here." One of the many perks of staying in Lestallum, even if this old house wasn't the Leville.  
  
Noctis had trailed after Ignis when he went down to the kitchen to take care of the dishes and leftovers. They were quite alone right now. Noctis took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Ignis's waist again and nuzzled against his back.  
  
"Yeah, guess I haven't showered since 756." For all that he seemed to have no intention of letting go of Ignis. "Can we shower together?"  
  
Ignis hadn't expected Noctis to be so forward right away. In fact, their relationship could have been left to trail off into nothing but friendship. Everything after Altissia had been so hard, for both of them. All of them. They'd been fractured, drifting apart, and after Noctis left them, they had naturally drifted even further.  
  
Ignis wouldn't have been surprised if Noctis had used the decade gap as a wiped slate, to pretend that their romantic relationship had never happened. Even if it was not what Ignis wanted, he'd had plenty of time to make peace with their break-up.  
  
Actually, that point did bug him a little. He didn't know how Noctis had perceived reality and memories while he was in stasis, but right now he was acting as if they never broke up. Maybe it was a mistake of Noctis's memories becoming confused in the crystal, maybe it was deliberate. Ignis would like to clear that up before he let himself get charmed by this lovely affectionate Noctis.  
  
"Noctis, you do recall that... we broke up, shortly after—" He couldn't bring himself to say "after you pushed Prompto off a train."  
  
Noctis was silent, not moving, his breaths deliberately slow through his nose.  
  
"I… guess, yeah. Sorry… This is weird, but while I was unconscious, I could still see you, talk to you, like in a dream, I guess. It was easy to forget that a lot of stuff happened..."  
  
"I wasn't asleep for the past decade," Ignis couldn't help saying.  
  
Noctis inhaled sharply, sounding so vulnerable. "Uh, I-I didn't even think—sorry. I should've realized you're probably with someone else now. And the other stuff too. I'm so sorry…"  
  
It was satisfying to get his answer, but Ignis also just wanted to wrap Noctis in his arms and reassure him.  
  
"Noct, it's fine. I just want to be clear about where we stand with each other. If you would like to… get back together, as they say, I'm open to trying that. I haven't dated seriously in quite some time, mind you."  
  
"Wait, seriously, you're single?" Noctis huffed, and lightly punched Ignis's shoulder. "Iggy, don't scare me like that. For a minute there I thought you're happily married by now, and I'd missed my chance forever."  
  
"Oh?" Ignis chuckled. "Missed your chance?"  
  
"Yeah, I... really had some head-ass moments before that stuff with the crystal. I know I was the one who ended it, but, I regret it. I wanted to apologize, for a lot of things, and, ask if you'd maybe—"  
  
"Yes, Noctis."  
  
Noctis made a noise of uncertainty and hope.  
  
"Well, if you'll have this old blind man…" Ignis quirked a smile.  
  
"Oh my gods stop, you're not old. Seriously how do you look so good after a decade of crapsack daemon-world? Even Prompto is suffering from a weird goatee..."  
  
Ignis snorted. "Now, now. You never know how things might have turned out if you had aged in your sleep, my dear king."  
  
Noctis shuddered. "True..."  
  
***  
  
In the bathroom, Ignis found a spare toothbrush for Noctis, still in the multi-pack though it had been opened. It smelled and felt factory fresh, so he handed it over to Noctis.  
  
"Remember which colour's yours. I keep my things in my kit, but people seem to leave theirs on the bench sometimes." Ignis hung up his toiletry kit beside the towel rail. He'd purchased this travel kit for the road trip, but it served him well after all these years, though rather worn and scuffed now.  
  
"If you want to take the shower first—" Ignis started.  
  
"What happened to showering together?" Noctis asked, hopeful, though muffled as he'd started to brush his teeth.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course." Ignis swallowed nervously.  
  
Despite Noctis's eagerness so far, he couldn't help the pangs of body shyness and uncertainty. He'd been living as a hunter, getting into scrapes every day and having to make do without a stock of Noctis's enhanced curatives. His body surely showed the damage.  
  
Ignis busied himself with finding his clothes basket, which he set on the toilet lid after making quite sure it was down. While brushing his teeth he was highly conscious of Noctis in his space, probably watching him. When he turned to reach the towel, Noctis's hand was suddenly brushing on his arm, skimming up his shoulder.  
  
"You still have this?" Noctis fingered the necklace around Ignis's neck.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Noctis traced the scar on Ignis's lips with a fingertip, then brushed his own lips over the spot. Not yet a kiss.  
  
Noctis did kiss his throat, lingering, running a hand over his shoulder, into the hair at his nape. With his other hand he started to unbutton Ignis's shirt; and Ignis stood still for him even as his skin thrummed, and he longed to gather Noctis up in his arms and press him against the wall.  
  
Noctis was fascinated by the various scars Ignis had collected. Lingering, reverent and regretful. Probably letting his mind spiral into self-recriminations, judging by his sighs. Ignis stopped his hands gently with his own, held on. Noctis had been shivering the entire time. That Noctis was still twenty made it natural for Ignis's mind to slip back into chamberlain mode, worrying for Noctis's wellbeing and knowing he'd have to push Noctis to look after his health.  
  
A hot shower and bed. That's what Ignis prescribed for his young king.  
  
Ignis felt over Noctis's back, tugged on his t-shirt to help him take it off. Noctis got the hint and undressed quickly. Ignis heard him shiver, and reached for the shower mixer to turn it on. He put out his other arm to herd Noctis out of the way of the cold spray of water. He knew it tended to spray quit far, and because the bathroom was set up with the most basic walk-in design it was easy to get an accidental ice shower. Noctis huddled close to his back, swearing and shivering without even touching the cold water.  
  
Sticking to his plan of taking care of Noctis, Ignis kept their shower short and to the point. Certainly the temptation for more sexy things was there, something Ignis promised himself to revisit another time. If Noctis's renewed romantic interest in him wasn't just some sort of crystal hangover-induced neediness.  
  
Ignis bit his lip, and turned the shower off. Although they had the luxury of hot water, there was no excuse to waste it.  
  
"Prompto prepared a change of clothes for you to borrow. I hope you don't mind. They smelled clean-ish."  
  
"Hm, can't I borrow some of your stuff?" Noctis was surely pouting.  
  
"If you prefer. I think I have a pair of clean sweatpants in my pack. Er, and underwear?"  
  
"Yours? Uh, if you're ok with it," Noctis muttered, and laughed off his embarrassment.  
  
Ignis led him back to the bedroom from before, which was empty now.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Noctis asked.  
  
Ignis tilted his head and listened. That was definitely Prompto's voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"It appears they're settled across the hallway."  
  
He searched the corner where they'd all put their baggage, and found only his own bag.  
  
"Oh," Noctis said, and chuckled nervously. "Nice."  
  
This was rather like during their road trip, when Gladio and Prompto would quietly leave them a motel room when they thought Ignis and Noctis needed some private time. For a while they'd wondered if Gladio and Prompto had a thing going between themselves, but that turned out to be a false assumption.  
  
As expected, Ignis's clothes hung on Noctis a bit loosely, but Noctis seemed pleased enough. He very obviously sniffed his t-shirt and made a satisfied hum. Then he climbed into bed, setting the springs squeaking again.  
  
"Haha this mattress is gonna be like comedy levels of awkward to sleep on," Noctis said.  
  
"Quite." Ignis suspected that the whole bed frame might break if anyone actually tried to have sex on it.  
  
He sighed and climbed onto the mattress from the foot of the bed. He felt Noctis's legs already under the blanket on his right. Ignis smiled, realizing that Noctis still preferred sleeping on the left half of the bed regardless of where they were staying.  
  
Ignis set his glasses on the bedside table. Noctis had turned the blanket down on Ignis's side too, and was waiting for him before pulling the blanket up. Almost instantly Noctis was snuggling close again, an arm wrapped over Ignis's side and pulling him in. The bed was still cold, but warming quickly with their shared body heat. Another benefit of staying in Lestallum was that it still had warm temperatures even without sunlight.  
  
Noctis tucked his head back under Ignis's chin, seemed like he might fall asleep like that, but his fingers kept twitching, roaming. Ignis slid his hand under the hem of Noctis's (his) t-shirt to spread his fingers on Noctis's bare back. He tilted his face to nuzzle into Noctis's hair, found Noctis's face tilting up to him. He kissed Noctis's forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek.  
  
Noctis surged up then, hungrily pressing their mouths together. He licked into Ignis's mouth, demanding, Ignis's head held in position by Noctis's hand in his hair. Ignis kissed back fervently, mostly just wet movements of his lips. He swallowed Noctis's groans, drew his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on. Noctis bit at him, gently. Ignis felt in tune, in touch with everything, and this certainty settled over him as he accepted more of Noctis's hungry kisses.  
  
Ignis tightened his arm, and Noctis pressed flush against him. Ignis felt him hard through his sweatpants. The bed creaked ominously when Noctis squirmed.  
  
"Ah, let's try to keep the bed in one piece," Ignis gasped, breaking from their kiss.  
  
"Haha yeah, I do actually want to sleep later." Noctis propped himself up on his elbow, earning another titter from the mattress springs. "So, I was thinking, blowjob?"  
  
He was leaning close to Ignis's face, one hand stroking over Ignis's abdomen.  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
Noctis buried his heated face at the side of Ignis's neck, then nibbled at his earlobe.  
  
"Uh-huh. I mean, I'm okay with other stuff too but, you said you didn't want to break the bed so..." Noctis broke into silent laughter.  
  
"Very thoughtful of you, Noct." Ignis chuckled.  
  
"Mmmm, I thought so." Noctis's hand drifted lower.  
  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to the bulge in Ignis's boxer briefs, and Ignis moaned, squeezing their fingers together. With his free hand, he managed to pull down Ignis's boxers to around his knees. Then he impatiently wriggled out of his own clothes.  
  
Noticing Ignis's raised brow, Noctis huffed, and said, "I won't get cold. Here, I'm totally staying under the blanket. I just— want to feel more of you." The shyness at the end almost made Ignis clutch his chest.  
  
"Careful, my feet are still cold," Ignis warned with a smile.  
  
"Same here." Noctis chuckled, and settled lower on the bed.  
  
He rested his head on Ignis's stomach and curled his lower body around Ignis's legs. It brought Ignis's half hard cock within reach of his mouth, and he licked over the head. Ignis went fully hard so fast that Noctis giggled.  
  
Noctis rubbed his face against Ignis's straining cock, and hummed when it pushed gently against his cheek. Settling in to tease him a bit, Noctis pressed wet kisses to his thighs, breathed warmly on his sensitive skin and made Ignis shiver with ticklish pleasure.  
  
Noctis continued with gentle touches, licks, and kisses, though perhaps there was some lingering shyness of reunion; of the reality of their break-up; of his worries that echoed what he'd said earlier—that Ignis might have been happier with someone else. Ignis felt no desire to let Noctis remain under that delusion.  
  
"That's good," Ignis said. "Ah, you're so good at this."  
  
Noctis sped up a little, getting more confident. Tenderness swelled in Ignis's chest even more, warm and embracing.  
  
"Mmm, that's it, Noct. Just like that."  
  
Ignis liked the extra contact of Noctis's nakedness too, especially since he couldn't get distracted by watching Noctis's face anymore. Couldn't read him like that, but through his fingertips he could feel the heat of Noctis's skin rising, the light sweat breaking out, the speed of his pulse just under the surface.  
  
"You feel so good."  
  
Ignis knew well enough that until he was really gone on the sensations and lust, Noctis didn't like hands in his hair, or pressure on his head. An encouraging touch on his arms or shoulders was fine. And he liked the sense of closeness, the little caresses, and feeling the unconscious squeezes and twitching of Ignis's fingers when he did something Ignis really liked.  
  
Noctis wasn't in any rush to make Ignis come, so he kept his mouth soft as he sucked, using his tongue to trace around the head. His gag-reflex was probably as sensitive as in the past, so he wrapped one hand around the rest of Ignis's cock, jacking it slowly. Ignis moaned.  
  
Once he got a good rhythm going, Noctis started using his tongue more, dipping it into Ignis's slit, lapping up under the ridge of the head, twisting his hand a little on the down stroke, until he had Ignis panting.  
  
"Just like that," Ignis said. "Perhaps a little—a little harder." Ignis had found a taste for things a tad rougher in the past decade, and he really liked it when Noctis slipped up and grazed him a little with his teeth.  
  
Noctis gave it to him. He was turning sloppy and noisy, which Ignis loved because it gave him such a good picture of how turned on he was. Grunting, humming, and groaning. And those obscene shameless noises of spit-slick sucking.  
  
The way Noctis made his mouth so wet and drooled felt amazing. So slippery and warm. Ignis couldn't get enough, along with the drag of teeth and tongue, and the suction of Noctis's lips. Ignis groaned at how hot, wet, perfect it all felt, and it encouraged Noctis to go down further.  
  
The movements of Noctis's mouth were becoming more desperate. He shifted against Ignis's leg, and Ignis felt him reach down to wrap a hand around his dick. Noctis worked on himself, making short moans that felt wonderful around Ignis's cock.  
  
Noctis's other hand had slipped up to Ignis's abdomen so he could feel the twitching and tensing of his muscles before he came. Ignis's heart pounded, and he panted and made noises he hadn't made in a long time.  
  
"Need you, Noct, only you," Ignis breathed out. The closest he could get to saying "I love you," at this point when everything still felt too unreal.  
  
Ignis came with a low groan, and felt Noctis swallow and lick around him.  
  
The moment Ignis could form a coherent thought again, he pulled Noctis into a hard kiss, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. Noctis groaned into it. The noise hitched into a whine when Ignis slid a hand down to cup Noctis's balls. Then he took hold of Noctis's lovely cock, which was straining and flushed hot.  
  
Feeling how sticky he was with pre-cum, it would've probably been quick work to bring Noctis off with a few firm strokes. But tasting himself on Noctis's tongue, knowing that Noctis had just swallowed his cum, made Ignis want to give him something he'd like much better.  
  
When Ignis rolled him over onto his front, Noctis tensed and pushed up. "Ig, what…"  
  
"I'd like to kiss your arse, if that's all right."  
  
Noctis huffed out a laugh. "Oh, yeah sure, as long as you mean that literally, and uh, slip in plenty of tongue."  
  
Ignis laughed too. "As you like."  
  
Noctis relaxed into his touches when Ignis started stroking over his back. Ignis took his time, concentrating on Noctis's pleasure. He used his hands first, tracing over the muscles, scars and bones in Noctis's back, skimmed lightly over his ass, and more firmly down lean thighs.  
  
On the way back up, he let himself linger at Noctis's firm ass, and the feel of the curves in the palms of his hands was as satisfying as he had imagined. When he squeezed a little, Noctis lifted into it.  
  
Ignis kneaded and petted, and Noctis groaned in pleasure, always pushing back into the hands cupping his ass.  
  
With soft lips, lightly biting teeth, and his fingers, Ignis teased at the insides of Noctis's thighs, nudged at his balls, and rubbed back and forth along the sensitive area behind them. Noctis was hard and aching, writhing, trying to get Ignis to where he wanted him most. He shivered when Ignis traced over the centre of his ass.  
  
Ignis's senses drank Noctis in, heard his breath catching in his throat.  
  
When Ignis held him open, and pressed a kiss to the top of his ass, Noctis shook. And when Ignis told him to spread his legs, Noctis moaned helplessly and moved. Nuzzling against the soft flesh, Ignis inhaled the musky scent that lingered faintly even after showering. It was mixed with fresh sweat and intensified by the heat rolling off Noctis's skin. Rather than finding it unpleasant, Ignis had always found it quite arousing, and it sent a jolt of excitement to his cock.  
  
By the time Ignis's mouth actually touched him, Noctis cried out and jerked under Ignis's hands.  
  
Ignis traced his tongue teasingly over the tight little hole, and Noctis's hips bucked so that Ignis has to hold him to keep him still. He paused after a few more licks, drew his head back to blow hot breath onto the twitching opening. He felt the resulting clench of muscles under his hands.  
  
Noctis sounded like he was biting his lower lip when he groaned, and Ignis smirked. He flicked his tongue in slow passes over the pucker before pushing in slightly. The way that Noctis was panting and squirming made more heat pool in Ignis's stomach.  
  
He couldn't help thinking that Noctis was like this only for him, and Ignis gloated silently as his name spilled from Noctis's mouth.  
  
Ignis pushed his face in closer, started to work his tongue in deeper. The slipperiness of saliva allowed Ignis to push the tips of his thumbs into Noctis, and spread him wide enough to get his tongue in further. Every once in a while he pulled away to mouth at the space behind Noctis's balls, or nip at his tailbone, or set his teeth to the flesh of his ass-cheeks.  
  
Noctis gave a full-body shiver, gasp falling from his lips.  
  
"'m close."  
  
Ignis still had the presence of mind to realize he shouldn't let Noctis come on the sheets they had to sleep on. He efficiently manoeuvred himself underneath Noctis, comfortably propped up by pillows at the top of the bed.  
  
"Gods, Ig, are you serious?" Noctis asked, getting the picture.  
  
Ignis hummed agreement, and brushed a thumb down the centre of his chest, guessing that Noctis was still watching.  
  
"Oh, fuck that's hot…" Noctis breathed, arching back against Ignis's hand on his ass.  
  
Ignis took hold of Noctis's cock, stroked slowly, and soon felt a thick drop of pre-cum leak out onto his chest. Ignis used it to coat as much of Noctis's dick as he could, and sped his hand up. He rubbed his thumb over the perineum when he wasn't too caught up in tonguing Noctis's hole.  
  
Noctis was so wet now Ignis slid a finger inside. So wet, and hot, and tight; and he pushed his tongue back in alongside his finger, fucking Noctis with both. Noctis was thrusting his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Ignis's finger and tongue.  
  
“Ah… I’m gonna— gonna come."  
  
Noctis's legs started to shake as he panted. Ignis smiled and pumped Noctis's dick faster, making him moan and whine, sounding like he was falling apart as he melted and throbbed around Ignis's finger.  
  
Ignis could smell the sudden flood of cum, could feel the clench and throb of Noctis's ass. He knew no-one else had ever touched Noctis like this, made him feel this. He felt the liquid on his chest slowly drip and pool. Ignis smirked and licked cum off his fingers.  
  
"Oh man… look at you. Damn, Ig." Noctis clambered over him on shaky limbs, and ran his hands up Ignis's torso.  
  
"Yes, well…" Ignis huffed out a little laugh, and Noctis joined in.  
  
"Honestly… this view makes me want to take a photo."  
  
"Hmm, should I be grateful you don't have your phone anymore?"  
  
"No, it sucks." Noctis sighed deeply, and then nuzzled at Ignis's neck, gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wait here, let me get something to clean up," Noctis said, and pushed off the bed with a shriek of springs.  
  
***  
  
When they were both clean and comfortable again, Noctis flopped down on Ignis's chest. Ignis put his arms around him and held on tight.  
  
“Mmm, love you.” Noctis rubbed his nose against Ignis's. Then he yawned, and seemed to drop off into exhausted sleep almost instantly.  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
